Beachcomber
by Razell
Summary: A cryptozoologist searching a remote beach for the mysterious 'Globsters' finds something much more precious in the surf. Oneshot. My first RE story. I'll probably work more on it when I get the chance.


Beachcomber

As a cryptozoologist, Dr. Lars Anderson actively searched for unusual things.

This, however, was totally unexpected.

He'd come to this beach due to persistent reports of the cryptids known as 'Globsters' washing, even _crawling_ ashore. He'd hoped to find one, get a chance to observe it, perhaps validate, or invalidate, some of his personal theories regarding the strange creatures. To get the irrefutable proof needed to finally establish them as biological fact.

Instead he'd pulled a half-drowned, naked, unconscious boy from the surf.

He knelt beside the boy, (he called him a 'boy', but Lars was old enough to safely call anyone under thirty 'kid'), and felt his pulse. It was strong, a good sign. He was a good-looking young man, probably in his early twenties with dark hair, oddly pale skin and a lean, muscular build, like an athlete. He had been covered in an odd, greenish slime, making it seem as if he'd simply been birthed from the sea itself. Lars wiped away the slime with a rag from his investigation kit and covered the boy's nudity with a blanket as he called for an ambulance. He'd gotten the slime on his hands, too.

That concerned him.

He wasn't ignorant of the fact that biological weapons had become the new vogue for terrorists, that people had been turned into gruesome mutations, like that 'Licker' creature Ivan had shown him. But he felt reasonably safe, as this boy was literally _covered_ in the strange substance and seemed healthy enough.

The boy stirred, hazel eyes fluttering open, then squinting closed against the bright sun. Lars cursed himself for not setting up his umbrella to protect his charge from the sun.

"Captain Redfield?... Chris?"

The voice was weak, hoarse, as if he hadn't spoken in some time.

"No." Lars replied gently as he fumbled with the umbrella, "My name is Lars. Dr. Lars Andersen. Are you hurt?"

The boy swallowed, and Lars pulled out a bottled water and pressed it to his lips. He drank deeply and shuddered slightly.

"I... I don't think so..." He finally replied.

"What's your name?"

"Piers."

"Well, Pierce," Lars having misheard the name, "The ambulance should be here shortly. You should be alright now."

...

Lars was sitting in the waiting room of the small hospital, waiting for word on his mysterious new acquaintance's health, when he heard a helicopter. He turned and looked out the window to see the craft landing outside on the emergency helipad.

The logo on the chopper sent a chill up his spine.

 _BSAA_

 _Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance._

He looked again at his hands. They were unchanged, and he felt fine. Those various viruses he'd heard about were all pretty fast-acting.

A man with a scruffy beard wearing a BSAA uniform rushed into the building and to the front desk.

"Someone brought in a young man today, around 21, 5'10", dark hair, hazel eyes. Has he given his name?" The bearded man asked desperately.

"He said his name was Pierce." Lars replied, standing up.

" _Piers_." The man corrected, "Piers Nivans."

"I must have misheard him..."

"What room is he in?"

"12." The stunned receptionist replied.

The man rushed off down the hall without another word.

...

Another BSAA agent had talked to Lars, taken his statement and given him a quick blood test to ensure that he wasn't infected with anything. Thank God. The agent also strongly warned him against pursuing the Globsters, as they were infected with one of the many terrorist viruses.

He was also assured that Piers would be fine. In fact, the BSAA people were overjoyed that he was found, he'd evidently been missing for some time. Lars felt relieved that the boy - Piers, had someone waiting for him. People to help him, a home to return to. People who truly cared for him. It was more than many unfortunates in the world had.

He stayed just long enough to see Piers off safely. Then, it was time to find a safer course of research to follow.

... Within a week, Dr. Anderson was in Tibet, looking for the Yeti and staying as far from the sea as possible.

The End.

...

Notes-

'Globsters' are actual cryptid phenomena, strange, massive lumps of flesh that sometimes wash up on beaches around the world. Some can be explained as whale blubber, but others are unidentified. Globsters are also shapeless mutations from _Resident Evil - Revelations_. If Dr. Anderson had found a _RE_ Globster, it would likely have killed him.

 _Revelations_ was set in 2005, but the Globsters had been created by an outbreak on a sunken luxury liner in 2004.

Piers Nivans was last seen severely mutated in an underwater research lab on July 1, 2013 in _Resident Evil 6_ , after sacrificing himself to save his captain, Chris Redfield. This is set several months afterward, he's survived, recovered and found his way back.

Not perfect, but it's been sitting here gathering dust for months. Hopefully I'll be able to polish it up a bit when I feel better.


End file.
